<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Kiss With A Fist by supercorpshippery666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639895">A Kiss With A Fist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorpshippery666/pseuds/supercorpshippery666'>supercorpshippery666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai, Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series) Spoilers, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Face Punching, Happy Ending, Jealousy, One Shot, Punching, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:56:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorpshippery666/pseuds/supercorpshippery666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is jealous of Tory for gaining Miguel’s affections. Or is it the other way around?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha LaRusso/Tory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Kiss With A Fist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are hardly any fics for this ship so I thought I’d add another. This is really short so sorry about that. Let me know if you want a part two!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ya, I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye.” Tory said as she walked away from Miguel. Sam watched on with a face full of fury as Miguel stared after Sam longingly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, are you okay?” Robby asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ya, I’m fine.” Sam told him, unconvincingly, as she walked away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">How dare he look at her like that. It isn’t right, they wouldn’t work out well together anyways. There’s no way a girl like Tory could fall for a ‘nice’ guy like Miguel. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without realizing it, Sam started walking away from Robby to the direction of her car. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! Where are you going?” Robby asked her as he jogged to catch up to her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No where. I’m not feeling up to eat right now, I’m gonna head home. Sorry.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam got into her car and started driving away before Robby could respond. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam drove without really paying attention to where she was going. All of a sudden, she noticed a lone figure sitting at the park. As she drove closer, Sam noticed blood hair and a brooding face. Immediately recognizing them, Sam parked her car and headed for the swings.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell are you doing here?” Tory asked Sam.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m here to tell you to stay the hell away from Miguel.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yeah, and why would I do that, princess? Expect everyone to do whatever you want, no questions asked?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just stay away from him, I don’t want to start a fight.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like hell you don’t.” Tory responded. She started walking closer to Sam, glaring at her while doing so. “What? Are you scared I’ll steal your precious boyfriend? Well news flash Sam, you two aren’t dating anymore. I can do whatever the hell I want.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam glared at Tory with anger in her eyes as she stepped even closer to her. Sam was close enough to feel Tory’s breathe on her face, she noted.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Feeling something unwanted in her chest, Sam punched Tory in the gut. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Bent down in pain, Tory looked at Sam and snarled, “You bitch.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Tory charged at Sam and tackled her to the ground. In the cover of darkness, two people trained in karate seem to have forgotten all they have learned as they throw half-hearted punches at one another. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Eventually, the two girls both covered in blood, tire and stop fighting. Tory is straddling Sam with her eyes still filled with fire.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”You don’t have to worry about me and Miguel you know.” Tory whispers, their fighting long forgotten.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”Do I have to worry about anyone else?” Sam replies, nervous about her unintentional admission. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Instead of answering her, Tory leans in, closing the distance between the two girls.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“What the hell?!” Miguel and Robby screech after having followed Sam.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Sam and Tory lock eyes as they realize they have other problems to deal with now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you want a part two!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>